Sound and light emitting devices are known in the art. Typically, such devices include radios and light organs (i.e., light boxes which flash with the beat of the music). Furthermore, sound emitting devices employing preprogrammed integrated circuit chips are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,335, 4,970,659 and 5,075,970.
Heretofore, it has not been known to integrally combine a face apparel item with sound and light emitting features.
One object of this invention is to create a novelty apparel item to be worn on the face of a user which will attract the attention of persons nearby by projecting selected pre-stored music and voice signals outward from the apparel.
Another object of this invention is to create a sound emitting face apparel item which additionally includes a light emitting feature to further enhance the attention-getting and novelty effects of the apparel.
These objectives are accomplished by the following apparel.